


Believe Me When I Say It

by fluffoughts



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blow Jobs, Intimacy, Kinda, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, PWP, Sensory Deprivation, Trust, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffoughts/pseuds/fluffoughts
Summary: Kokichi has some trust issues. Kaito wants to let him know that he wouldn't fuck him if he didn't love him.





	Believe Me When I Say It

“That’s-- Ouma, of  _ course  _ not.”

Kokichi’s staring at the ceiling beyond Kaito’s shoulder, chest unbound and hair laid out on the pillow like a black halo. Satanic, really, and a bit befitting of the sort of person he’s found himself becoming. “Huh,” he says.

“Ouma,” Kaito removes his hands from either side of Kokichi’s head and rocks back on his knees, frowning, “if something’s wrong, you can always just- You can always just  _ tell  _ me, alright? I mean, I guess you just sorta did, but.” Kaito rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. “This isn’t. This isn’t hate sex.”

“It isn’t?” Kokichi’s tone is inquisitive, and Kaito winces at how innocent the tone sounds. “But you hate me, don’t you, Momo-chan?”

“I-”

“You certainly don’t  _ love  _ me.” There’s a laughing tilt to Kokichi’s voice, now. “Or do you, now? Do you  _ love  _ me, Momo-chan? Am I to  _ die  _ for? Am I to die in writhing agony for? Is that the sort of relationship we have--”

“Not everything has to be about dying,” says Kaito. “Just because you’re not going to die for someone doesn’t mean you don’t care very deeply about them.”

“So you don’t care about me.” Kokichi’s bottom lip begins to quiver. “Y-you d-don’t wanna die for m-me so you d-don’t love me--”

“I  _ do,”  _ Kaito says, “jeez, I care for you a  _ lot.  _ I… I get you’re not the same way, and that’s fine, but I just don’t. Fuck, anyone? I need there to be some sort of, uh,” Kaito weaves his fingers together, “emotional attachment. One on the deeper side.”

Kokichi’s faux tears immediately evaporate. “Awwww you care about me that’s so sweet.”

“It’s normal,” says Kaito, “and it’s what you deserve, alright?” Kaito reaches down and cups Kokichi’s face with a tenderness that he can’t  _ stand,  _ but he forces himself to close his eyes and not think about it, not think about how unnatural it is and how anyone’s hands would be put to far better use plunging themselves into his stomach and ripping gut after gut  _ out,  _ and it sort of kind of works.

“Aaaaaaanyway,” Kokichi says, cursing himself up and down at how strained his voice comes out, “super tender sweet foreplay is nice, Momo-chan, but I think we’re far past that now.” He lifts his hips upwards and wiggles them a little to try and prove his point, and Kaito sighs endearingly, running a hand through his own hair.

“Alright,” says Kaito, “if that’s what you’d like.”

Of course it’s what Kokichi likes, all touch but no feeling (never feeling), and he giggles in excitement as Kaito begins to roll the condom over his length, all nice and slow in the teasing way that he knows Kokichi likes. Kokichi treats himself by looking at it for a second before closing his eyes anyway, gripping either side of him even though there isn’t really anything to make him lose it just yet.

It’s the sense of detachment that can make Kokichi agree to all this in the first place, agree to what he himself asked for when Kaito’s hands start massaging his clit and then reaching inside of him. It’s barely there at first, just two fingers, but as Kokichi focuses on just that sensation and Kaito adds a third finger as he starts leaking out already, the sensations fill up his entire world.

It’s just him and the feeling in his crotch when he’s in darkness, just he and that and nothing and no one else.

Kaito’s breathing a little heavier now, even though they’ve just barely started, and Kokichi can hear the sound of him moving his hand up and down his length, both lubing himself up and getting himself stiff enough to fit himself inside. The sheets shift and Kaito murmurs, “alright, you good?” and Kokichi nods with barely hidden anticipation.

And like that, Kaito grunts under his breath and places his tip at Kokichi’s entrance. He doesn’t move at first, probably looking at Kokichi with another sort of worried puppy-eyed look with another “you good?” just resting on his lips, and Kokichi frowns and begins to wiggle himself on just to let Kaito know how ‘good’ he is.

Thankfully that’s enough, and Kaito shifts and places one hand besides Kokichi’s head and the other firmly on his shoulder. The pressure is enough to make Kokichi’s breath catch, the feeling of being held down and vulnerable enough to make him panic if only he wasn’t—

_ Wasn’t by himself.  _ Because that’s the purpose the darkness serves, and Kokichi can swallow any anxieties down proudly as the thrusting begins. Shallowly at first, but picking up speed as Kaito finds a rhythm that he’s comfortable with. Kokichi screws his eyes up tighter.

After they’ve established a good pace that gets both of them heated, Kaito starts lifting Kokichi’s hips to let the smaller boy rut more effectively against Kaito’s frame. With only one hand, thankfully - Kaito’s left grips Kokichi’s hip with just the right amount of ‘a little too much’ while the right remains on his shoulder, weighing him down and  _ crushing  _ him, because he hasn’t had enough of being crushed in this lifetime.

Unnecessary panic begins to flare up in his chest all over again. Kokichi bites his lip, hard.  _ Focus. _

And focus Kokichi does, on the black beyond his eyes and the rhythm in his crotch. It builds up like a coil, and catching his breath, he says, “wait a second.”

And Kaito halts, pleasing friction held on frustrating pause with him still being buried hilt deep in Kokichi. Kokichi can practically  _ feel  _ Kaito’s length pulse inside him, and he has to exhale through his teeth to keep himself from wiggling all over again till he’s a gross, disgusting mess on  _ Kaito  _ of all people.

“What’s wrong?” asks Kaito, and Kokichi lets his eyes crack open just so he can view Kaito’s overly concerned face through long lashes. He snorts, blowing a strand of hair out of his face.

“I’m too hot,” he says once the silence between them has stretched on long enough to be uncomfortable. “I need to cool off.”

“O-oh,” says Kaito, and after a few moments pause, he leans back and slides off Kokichi’s length with a small  _ pop.  _ “I-I mean, sure, that’s-- That’s fine. I can turn on the ceiling fan?”

“Yeah.”

“Y-yeah. Cool.”

Kokichi closes his eyes once again and hears the sheets rustle as Kaito slides off the bed. It’s a needless and useless interruption, but with his mind all fuzzy and staticked like it was, he’s more than grateful for the chance to put himself together again.

_ You’re being stupid. _

There’s the sound of the ceiling fan turning on, and then the mattress sags down again as Kaito’s weight is distributed on it once again. “Are you ready to go again?” he asks. 

“Actually,” says Kokichi, “I’m not in the mood.”

There’s a pause, and then, “oh, that’s fine.”

Kokichi waits for the upset, for the ‘sike!’, but it doesn’t come. Instead, Kaito lays his head down next to Kokichi and Kokichi finds himself frowning. He sits up as Kaito throws the used condom into the side basket and begins to pull his shorts over him. “You’re not-- You’re alright with that?”

“Yeah?” Kaito’s lip juts out in that thoughtful sort of pout way he has. “I mean, sex has to be consensual to be like. Fine, period? Like. Non-con shouldn’t be considered, period, even as a joke.”

Kokichi’s frown deepens. “You know,” he says airly, “I don’t know what I expected from Mister Righteous over here.”

Kaito sputters. “What’s that even supposed to  _ mean?” _

“Oh you know,” Kokichi says. “Anyway, wanna get a blowjob?”

Kaito stares at him.

“So that’s a no, then--”

“No, I mean, that’s  _ fine,  _ that’s more than fine, I just--” Kaito chuckles to himself and runs his hands through his hair again. “You know what? I don’t know what I expected from Mister Ouma over here.”

“I’m suing you for plagiarism.”

“It’s a parody, so it doesn’t count. The law lets you steal as long as you’re making fun of them while doing it.”

Kokichi lets out a bark of laughter and slides off the bed. Moments later, Kaito’s knees follow and Kokichi’s finding himself looking at Kaito’s length, precum leaking out of his tip due to their earlier adventures. Kokichi licks his lips overdramatically and says,  _ “Itadakimasu,”  _ and swallows as much of his cock that he’s able.

_ “Shut _ the fuhhhhck…” Kaito’s voice trails off into a groan as he’s unable to insult Kokichi simply due to the fact that he’s far too horny to focus too much on that, mind skitting and scattering in that same fuzzy way that Kokichi’s all too aware of himself. Kaito begins to rock his hips, fucking himself into Kokichi’s face. Kokichi gives his length a little  _ slurp,  _ just for funsies.

It makes Kaito’s hips shudder in that weird way that he has, and through his hooded eyes Kokichi can see Kaito glaring down at him. He  _ knows  _ that Kokichi’s just teasing him, they both know that he knows, and that just makes Kokichi all the more giddy.

Kokichi bobs his head and begins to pull his head up on Kaito’s length, tongue slow and steady and making Kaito shudder all over again as Kokichi takes a good lick of his juices before swallowing. “You taste disgusting,” Kokichi singsongs.

“Thanks,” gasps Kaito.

Kokichi laughs again and moves his lips till he’s humming on Kaito’s head, letting Kaito’s dick vibrate as much as possible in his mouth before sucking back up and down again. Kaito’s bucking, and Kokichi sputters for a moment as his length hit the back of his mouth and his gag function comes into play.

All too quickly, Kaito’s pulling out and saying, “Hey are you okay, are you alright--” and Kokichi’s pissed off by the upteenth showing of intimacy because he doesn’t really need this right now, he needs to come and he needs to come  _ now,  _ and so he bobs his head across Kaito’s length one more time, hard and fast and strong.

And apparently it’s enough to make Kaito’s hips stutter, because seconds later without warning Kaito’s length twitches in his mouth and Kokichi can taste his cum. He’s caught up enough in the moment that he can swallow it all and rub his fingers over his clit a few more times, and just like that he’s come with a groan hard and fast and messy.

The juices drip down his fingers and the both of them are left panting and groaning. Kokichi rocks back on his knees and breathes, closing his eyes and letting the darkness comfort him for a second before opening his eyes up again as he feels a hand on his head.

Kaito’s eyes are filled with too much affection for Kokichi’s liking, but he can’t deny that it feels all too  _ good  _ to have someone running their fingers through his hair and pushing strands out of his forehead. “That was nice,” murmurs Kaito huskily, “thanks for trusting me with that.”

_ Trust. _

_ You trusted him. _

Kokichi grimaces and pushes Kaito’s hand away from his head. “Your hands are so  _ gross,”  _ he spits. “We just had disgusting messy sex and you think you can just  _ touch  _ me like that? Momo-chan!” He gasps overdramatically and holds a hand to his heart, rolling his eyes all the while. “Now I need to wash my hair on top of everything. Ugh. I hate having sex with Momo-chan.”

“Thanks,” says Kaito dryly, but he’s smiling. “Love you too.”

“I did  _ not  _ say that I loved you Momo-chan don’t you go putting words in my mouth.” Kokichi huffs and pushes himself up, nose in the air and sighing deeply. “Now I’m going to go take a  _ shower  _ and I’m going to do it all on my  _ own  _ and I’m going to be far more pleased with the shower than I was with that lousy excuse for sex that we had was.”

“Thanks,” says Kaito again, and Kokichi snorts.

It was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> this was kinda a mess fdsfds i just wanted to write smth semi venty and relieving to get some bad feelings off my chest
> 
> like ive said before leave kudos you cowards even if you have to go on anon bc you dont want anyone knowin u write explicit stuff


End file.
